Shadow Cove
Shadow Cove is a country located on the Lynx Minor continent of Kebir Blue. It is a fairly small country divided by a large body of water, creating one of the largest coves in Kebir Blue. 'History' 'Discovery and Colonization (1099-1613).' Shadow Cove was discovered by Captain Frederick Cxan in June of 1099, on a mission to deliver goods and supplies to a Crusading Christian army in the now known region of the Taylor Desert on the Lynx Minor Continent. En route to delivering the cargo, his ship was caught in a violent storm, and crashed into what became known as Cxan Point. It was there that a port was established in 1103, and it became a crucial trading and supply port for the Christian Armies during the 1st, 3rd, 4th, and 5th Crusades. From 1203 to approximately 1267 the colony began to expand across the gulf, and stretch further into land. Port Langoria became the center for mass trade in 1357 when Captain Alfredo Langoria’s ship crashed along the coast of the gulf due to the unpredictable nature of the tides in the cove. The two major ports agreed to a treaty, and establish their own country called “The Gulf of Cxan.” The two fractions ran as one from 1375 up until the early 1600’s 'Pirate Control (1613-1637).' Due to the massive amounts of trade, and expensive products moving in and out of Cxan Point and Port Langoria, there became a large increase in pirate activity. Pirates set up three cities to the north of Port Langoria which became known as the Tri-Cities. Pally Harbor became the headquarters for any pirate activity. In 1613, the Tri-City Pirates headed by Captain Robert “Longbeard” Hurryman seized control of Port Langoria. He then waged a war against Port Cxan in an attempt to create the first Pirate Nation on Kebir Blue. 'The Armada, Pirate War, and Peace Treaty (1637-1642)' In 1637 Port Cxan and the remaining trading posts united under one flag. With the help of the surrounding countries and Christian Armies, they successfully constructed The Golden Armada, and took back Port Langoria. The war continued for another 5 years. The Pirate War came to an end when a fatally wounded Captain “Longbeard” and Captain Garbonzo Carlionie signed the Sanctioned Piracy Peace Treaty (SPPT) that would allow piracy outside the gulf, but condemned it inside the gulf. 'Expansion of Country and Corruption (1642-1992).' In 1642, with peace restored, a central government was established. With the signing of the SPPT and the extended period of peace, The Gulf of Cxan began to expand in size. Many different groups of people flocked to the area looking to trade at the posts; along with some of the world’s most ruthless pirates. In 1846 the government of Cxan passed a bill that made piracy illegal, and punishable by death. This forced most pirates out of the country and into the northern surround countries. The wealth continued to expand throughout the years, and unfortunately so did the corruption. From 1847 until 1992, government spending and corruption began to spiral out of control, at unsustainable levels. 'Collapse of the Country (1992-2986).' In 1992 the economy of the country plummeted. With government costs, far exceeding its revenues, the country quickly became a place of extremely high unemployment, and was issued a 3rd world country status. Freedoms were quickly stripped from its citizens, and a series of leaders exploited the land, and conditions of the citizens. A number of political parties took turns fighting, rising, and falling. ("The People's Republic Party" 2079-2232. "The Social Welfare Party" 2341-2489. "Simineon's Grand Labor Party" 2511-2679) The longest established rule was between 2741 and 2956 by a Communist Party called “The Resistance Party.” 'The New Revolution (2896-2956)' In 2896 civil unrest had peaked, and a revolution had started. Known as “The Enforcement”, a group of citizens conducted raids and assassinations of top political leaders, in an effort to topple the Communist Resistance Party, and establish a new government in its place. 'Modern History' 'Shadow Cove and Nicklas I (2956 – 2999)' After 60 years of fighting the government The Enforcement was successful. On December 31, 2956 the new government of Shadow Cove took charge of the country. Nicklas declared himself Czar, and ruler of the country, and exiled any government officials that were proven to have committed acts against humanity, after the Trial of Giants (November 18th 2957 - April 26th 2958). The Shadow Cove Constitution was signed into law on July 2nd, 2958. The first democratic elections were held on Nov. 4th, 2958. Under the Leadership of Czar Nicklas “The Great”, Shadow Cove returned to the wealth and prosperity it once knew. In 2987, the economy of Shadow Cove plummeted. In 8 months the stock market dropped 40% of its value, from 11.4T to a meager 7.6T. It has rebounded since the drop due to policies enacted in President Stephen Firth’s 4th term (The first president to be granted a 5th term). 'Nicklas II (3000-3031) & Nicklas III (3032-3069)' After Nicklas I retired from his Czarship, his son, Nicklas II took control of the country. Nicklas II continued his father's policies for the next 31 years. The wealth in Shadow Cove continued to prosper. Nicklas II retired from his position on Dec. 31, 3031. His most notable acheivement was the creation of "The League of Crowns" in 3008. On Jan. 1st, 3032 Nicklas III picked up where his father and grandfather left off. Nicklas III's primary goal was to have Shadow Cove's Corporate Tax rate lowered to 0%. He eventually achieved this goal and retired on Dec. 31, 3069 after 37 years of holding the Czar position. 'Isabella and Nicklas IV (3070-3099)' Isabella became the first female Czar after she was apointed by Nicklas III in 3070. She ruled for 5 years, and then appointed Nicklas IV to the Czar position in 3075. Nicklas IV focused on balancing the Nobility Tribute payments. He resigned on Dec. 31, 3099. 'Nicklas V and The 1st Amendment to the Constitution (3100-3121)' Nicklas V took power in January of 3100. Unwilling to perform baisc Czar duties, Nicklas made an amendment to the Constitution. The 1st Amendment would strip all Nobility of voting power for the state, and would shift all power to its citizens. The 1st Amendment was signed on September 24th 3102, and enacted into law on January 1st, 3103. For the next 46 years after the signing of the Amendment, Shadow Cove began to decline in its influence around the world. Nicklas V resigned on December 31st, 3121 at the age of 64. 'Nicklas VI and Andrew I (3122-3146)' With all power and responcibilities striped Nicklas VI held a meaningless title until giving power to his first son Andrew in 3141. During the 24 years that they ruled, corruption and debt piled on Shadow Cove. Shadow Cove began running deficits of $1 Trillion anually (down from the usual $500 Billion Surplus). Shadow Cove's unemployment rate at this time was a stagaring 68%. With the Nobility in shambles, and the country growing more and more unstable Andrew resigned after five years in 3146. 'Nicklas VII and The 2nd Amendment to the Constitution (3147 - 3192)' During the reign of his Father and Older Brother, Nicklas VII was able to unite the Noble Houses in Shadow Cove. Nicklas VII was also able to persuade a large portion of the polititians into signing a 2nd Amendment to the Shadow Cove Constitution. The 2nd Amendment rewrote the power structure in Shadow Cove. It returned power to the Nobility in Shadow Cove. The government was now shifted from a Republic to a Constitutional Monarchy. The 2nd Amendment gave equal power to Nobility and Elected Officials. Each branch of the government would be able to keep the other in check. The 2nd Amendment was signed on January 1st, 3147. The law took full effect on February 7th 3147. After successfully rebuilding the country, Nicklas VII resigned in 3192. 'Nicklas VIII and Nicklas IX (3192 - 3245)' Under the New Amended Constitution, Nicklas VIII and his successor Nicklas IX, Shadow Cove continued to grow in size and influence around the world. It was during the rule of these two Czars that Shadow Cove was elected into the Security Council. Nicklas VIII ruled for 23 years and his only son Nicklas IX ruled for 27 years. Nicklas IX resigned in December of 3245. 'Nicklas X (3246 - 3247)' Nicklas X assumed full power to the thrown on January 1st, 3246. Nicklas X was only 33 when he became the Czar of Shadow cove. On the afternoon of November 25th, 3247, Nicklas X was assassinated in Redich. Nicklas X had just finished a public speaking event, when Albert Waters managed to shoot the Czar at point blank range. Nicklas X was rushed to a nearby hospital, but was pronounced D.O.A. 'Arch Duke Herman Valcroi and Nicklas XI (3247 - 3314)' 'The League of Crowns (3008-3146)' Shadow Cove and Mapleton Kingdom entered into a contract in 3008. They merged countries and operated under one empire titled "The League of Crowns." Both contries governed themselves, but would also follow the rulings of the active Czar. This contract continued for 138 years before political differences split the two empires in December of 3146. 'Government' 'Constitutional Monarchy.' A Constitutional Monarchy is a type of government that intertwines Nobility and Elected Officials to provide a series of Checks and Balances to keep one group of people from gaining too much power. 'Political Parties' There are two major political parties in Shadow Cove: *'Fleur-de-lis Party' – Which is a party based on liberal ideals. *'The Cross Party' – Which is a party based on more conservative ideals. 'Electorate Rules And Regulations' Presidential Election Rules - 'In Shadow Cove, there is only one office position for the President. Presidents are elected into office for a 2 year term. Each new Presidential term begins on Jan. 4th, of odd years. In order to be qualified to become President, the President must have served in House and Senate, as well as have been born in Shadow Cove. The office of the President has a 4 Term Limit. Presidents can sign or veto any law passed. A presidential signature can be vetoed if 6 of 9 Dukes Veto the proposed bill. A presidential signature can also be Vetoed by the Czar, even if the Dukes vote for the Bill. A president can be granted a 5th Term from Czar. However, he needs House Majority vote in Senate, and Senate Majority in House. '''Senate Election Rules – '''There are 50 office positions for senators. Senators are elected into office for 2 year terms. New terms commence on Jan. 4th of even years. In order to be qualified to serve in the senate, one must have served in the House. For each Senator, there is a 5 term limit. In order to pass any legislation proposed by the senate, there has to be a 26 vote Majority needed to send law to the House. In order to pass any law from the House, there has to be a 30 vote Majority in the Senate. The President can Veto any Bill passed by Senate. '''House Election Rules – '''There are 100 Office Positions for House officials. They are elected into office for 2 year terms. New terms begin on Jan. 4th, of odd years. House Officials must have held a minimum of 2 Lower Electorate Positions. There is a 7 Term limit on each house seat. In order to pass any law proposed, the House needs a 51 vote Majority. In order to pass and law Proposed by the Senate, there needs to be a 60 vote Majority. Any law passed by the House can be vetoed by Senate. A revote is required if 7 of 11 Marquess & Marchioness Veto proposed bill. '''Governor Election Rules – '''There are 5 office positions for Governors. Shadow Cove was divided into five sections. Governors are elected into office for 2 year terms. Each new term begins on Jan. 4th, of even years. They are elected by the citizens in their proper Regional Divide. In order to qualify for a Governor position, one must have held a Mayoral or Higher Office Position. There are a 4 Term Limit on each Governor position. Governors oversee Regional Laws, and can be vetoed by the Regional Counts & Countesses. '''Mayor Election Rules – '''There are 61 Office Positions for Mayors in Shadow Cove. Mayors are elected into office for 2 year terms. Each new term begins on Jan. 4th, of odd years. Mayors are elected by citizens in Cities/Counties/Towns. In order to become a Mayor, one must have held Chairman Position for 2 Terms or Councilor for 10 Terms. The term limit for a Mayor is 4 Terms. Mayors oversee Regional City Laws, and can be Vetoed by Regional Baron & Baronet. Economy 'Production Industrial Companies - Since it's Liberation, Shadow Cove's primary source of production has come from Industrial Companies. These types of corporations account for more than 48% of Shadow Cove's total production. Shadow Cove focuses mainly on Chemicals and Medical Equiptment. Mining Industry - Shadow Cove's second largest industry is mining. Mining is a major part of Shadow Cove's economy. Mining accounts for more than SC $23.74B a month in production; Particularly, the mining of Oil in the gulf. The shores of Shadow Cove are littered with major oil reservoirs. Due to the popular demand of Oil, this has helped boost the economy for Shadow Cove. High Tech Industry - Over the last 15 years, Shadow Cove has started to shift from Industrial Companies, to companies that produce High Tech Services and Equipment. This shift signifies the continued expansion and development of the country. Space Program 'Developmet (2957-2965)' “Operation Fallen Angel” -''' In 2957, Shadow Cove started construction of a top secret Space Center. After the completion of the Space Center, Czar Nicklas I provided a deadline of August 31, 2965 to construct a space shuttle, fully capable to travel to the Lepus Space Station, orbiting the planet Kebir Blue. In 2964, two Space Shuttles were completed, Space Shuttle Stanford and Space Shuttle Zerbst. Part of “Operation Fallen Angel” was to train two, two man teams that would be capable of successfully carrying out the mission to repair damaged parts of the Leprus Space Station. The first Astronaut Class started with twenty of the most qualified men. Slowly, this class was scaled down to six men (Three per Team). The mission parameters allowed only two men in a shuttle at one time. '''Missions ' ' Launch Day – On December 31, 2966, in celebration of Shadow Cove’s tenth year as a free nation, it launched Space Shuttle Stanford, with a crew of 2, into the Kebir Blue orbit to repair and resupply Space Station Lepus. Astronauts Alan Wormworner and Harry Wietz became the first Citizens of Shadow Cove to reach outer space. Mission “671” – On November 1, 2967, Shadow Cove planned to launch a second mission. The mission was to launch a shuttle destined for the Bendor Space Station, and repair a broken telecommunications system. Mission “671” received its name because it was to start exactly 671 days after the first space mission. Mission “671” was delayed due to bad weather, and the launch was rescheduled to January 27, 2968. On January 27, 2968 Space Shuttle Stanford, manned by Alan Wormworner and Harry Wietz, was successfully launched into outer space. While half way to its destination, the right thruster rocket on Stanford malfunctioned. After the incident, the space shuttle had to be operated manually. The trip to Space Station Bendor was supposed to take only 3 days to reach the Space Station. Unfortunately, due to a defective thruster, the trip took over 9 days. Low on food, water and oxygen, the crew had to stay in Space Station Bendor until the proper repairs we completed. After another two weeks, the crew was able to return to Kebir Blue. The total mission time was supposed to be ten days. The actual mission time was thirty four days. Category:Countries